First Kiss
by TheNameIsJo
Summary: Kohaku and Rin are about to be each other's first kiss. However they get interrupted before anything happens. But after returning home, Rin still wants to try it. And there's only one person she can try it with.


Here's a short story…okay not that short but it's sweet anyway.

Please enjoy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her blissful humming filled the air. It was soft and gentle like a cool, refreshing breeze on a hot summer day. She only hummed one song she made up though no one had ever heard the words to the tune. It was still calming to hear her caring melody on this sunny day.

He enjoyed her humming most of all. It was so peaceful and almost made him go along with her. To hear his own changing voice flow with her sweet innocent one. He longed to do it, to show her how much he loved it. To show that it healed him, to take his mind to a different realm and think about his life before the incident. His loving family life before the shard was placed inside him.

"Oh here it is." She stopped her tune when spotting another herb they were asked to gather.

A tiny almost weed-looking plant. It was said to cure slight ailments of the mind. When mixed with other medicines it was able to repel stinging from bites and cuts. The others had said they required it for the journey ahead of them.

The young boy looked to her, his lips curling to a smile.

"Another herb checked off the list." He joked.

She smiled, "Uh huh. We're almost done."

She seemed so happy to work on the field all day. Putting her mind and spirit into finding the treasures they were seeking. But it was a joy for her in a way. She had no trouble with putting effort into everything she did. And this was no ordinary task it was a favor and a chance to help her friends. It would be the last time she saw them before they headed into the eastern territory in search of the foul Naraku.

Kohaku, her partner in digging for plants, was enjoying himself to. Not because he liked working but because he had the chance to be with her. His crush and friend. He cherished the little time they had before their lives tore them from one another. His life, a life of searching for the beast that cursed him with a shard and trying to grow up to be a normal villager. He was only fourteen but felt like if he was meant to live with this jewel than he might as well live it the way he pleased. Maybe grow to have a first love and marry the lucky gal. A family emerging. He blushed at the thought.

"This one cures stomach pains." She plucked the root.

"Rin?" He forced out.

"Hmm?" She placed the greenery in the wicker basket and looked to him.

"How…How have you been? I haven't seen you in so long." He couldn't find the words he needed.

"Oh I'm doing well. Very well. Lord Sesshomaru came back last night and said we would be staying here for some time. That means I have more time with you guys." She giggled.

He blushed lightly, "I'm glad you're doing well. But unfortunately we'll be leaving tomorrow. Sango told me that they got some tips on where 'he' might be."

The young teen knew what 'he' meant. Naraku. She had never heard the boy speak his name aloud. Maybe because he feared the powerful demon or because he was still so angry about what he did to him. She never asked why and felt it wasn't her place to ask.

"Aw. Well that's okay. I'll just come see you when you return." She went back to picking plants.

_To bad. But I'll see them all again soon._

"Hey Rin?" He asked once more.

"Yes?" She studied a certain yellow herb to see if it was the one Kagome had asked for.

"Does…Does your lord treat you alright?" He looked down.

She stopped for an instant before pulling the yellow plant.

"Yes, why do you ask?" She wondered.

"No reason. Just curious….I mean you've known him for what? Three maybe four years now? I always just thought about why you stayed. I guess him being nice helps right?" He chuckled jokingly.

She smiled and looked at him, "I never thought you'd ask about Lord Sesshomaru."

"Well," he picked a green herb, "I was just always curious about it. A young growing girl following a demon. It seems strange to me but maybe because I used to be a demon slayer."

He recalled more of his former life. A slayer in training. Fighting a demon for the first and last time. But at least he had some time to watch his sister in action.

"I think Lord Sesshomaru helps me grow. Though we don't talk about it."

"Really? Nothing at all?"

"Hmm…No."

He cocked his head to the side, "Not about growing up? About life? Love? Not even kissing?"

She blushed as did he.

"N-no. But I think those are things I should learn on my own." She quickly said and hoped her face would stop flushing.

"H-have you ever wanted to try? Kissing I mean." His face was as bright as a ripe tomato

Those were the words he'd always really wanted to ask her. If she wanted to try new things for the first time…maybe with him.

"Well y-yes. I suppose." Her cheeks lightened to a shade of pink.

"Would you want to try, now?" He finally looked at her.

Her eyes looked into his. There was hesitation for some unknown reason. She really did want to give it a shot. Secretly she had for awhile now. But Kohaku would be her first and she would be his.

She shook her head slowly, yes.

"Me to." He calmed and leaned inward.

He merely copied what he'd seen his sister and Miroku do several times. He hoped it was the right way and that it would be as enjoyable as it looked.

He slowly closed his eyes and came only an inch from Rin's face.

She closed her eyes and leaned upward, considering he was slightly taller than herself even when sitting.

Their lips came even closer…

"Rin! Kohaku! Time to come back!" They heard Sango calling in the distance.

"Oh," Rin pulled back, "coming!"

Kohaku felt his eye twitch a bit in displeasure. He opened them both and picked up his basket of small plants and herbs.

Rin grabbed hers and began skipping gracefully back to the group. Her older friend following but with not so much enthusiasm.

The girl felt relieved in a way but it was still confusing on why. The boy was just upset and frustrated that he was so close to kissing the girl of his dreams.

Either way the rejoined their friends at the small campsite.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"These are all great. Nice job you two." Kagome picked through the baskets full of new herbs and ingredients for remedies.

"Really? So we got the right ones?" Rin asked as she sat beside the girl.

"Yup. Now we're set for our trip tomorrow." She clapped.

"I'm glad I could help prepare you. When you come back you should come visit me."

"Oh we will. But it could be a while."

"I can wait forever." She laughed.

Kagome smiled at the youth. She remember being her age. Not that it was so long ago. Being a thirteen year old spunky girl. Wondering about new travels in life, love crushes, the world's mystery's and finding who you are.

But Kagome really discovered that two years later when she fell down the ancient well.

Rin might not find all that as easily but she would. It may take time but she would find all the things she'd ever been curious about.

"Hey Kagome! You coming or not?" The impatient InuYasha called.

He didn't want to venture into the nearby village alone. Apparently they disapproved of demons there. And of course every time he went into an unfriendly village he said something that ticked everyone off. Then they'd shun him and his friends. It was best if Kagome tagged along and did all the talking.

"I'm coming! Hang on five seconds!" She huffed and began searching her yellow backpack she still carried. It was the only thing large enough to pack all her things in. Her work clothes, books, papers, food, drinks and of course a girl's icing on the cake: makeup.

"Man he can be a pest." She pulled out a small clear compact.

It was almost a flat circle with a round red circle in it.

Rin's eyes sparkled at the pretty bright color, "Oh what's that?"

Kagome smiled and popped the lid open, "It's called lip gloss. It goes on your mouth and makes you look pretty. It also tastes like cherries."

"Really? Wow you sure have everything in your time, don't you?" She smiled.

"Well not everything…Would you like to try some?"

"Could I?" Her eyes lit up.

She nodded and rubbed her finger gently around the red wet solid. She got just enough to cover Rin's lips.

"Open your mouth like this." She showed her.

She followed as Kagome pressed her finger on the girl's shaped lips. She rounded them until the red covered. It made her look so much more grownup.

"Is it pretty?" She wondered when tasting the cherry flavor.

"See for yourself." She pulled out her mirror.

Rin blushed, "It's so shiny and pretty."

"Uh huh."

"Kagome! Come on!" The dog barked.

"Alright you impatient weirdo!" She rolled her eyes and stood.

Rin stood with her and giggled.

"Okay I have to go. But why don't you go on home and show Jaken your pretty lips?"

She nodded, "Sure! I think he might like it."

She nodded and began running off to InuYasha.

"Hey Kagome?" Rin called.

The girl stopped and turned to see her, "Hmm?"

"Do you think Lord Sesshomaru will like it?" She blushed.

"Of course. He'll think you're the prettiest girl he's ever seen." She blushed and laughed.

Rin smiled and waved her off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young girl hummed along her way home. She skipped happily on the path leading to her campground. Luckily the crew had found a place near a stoned pathway. Otherwise Rin wouldn't be able to find her home in the dense forest.

"Lord Sesshomaru will come back today. He'll lead Master Jaken and me along the way. We'll see so much together. Sunny, rainy any kind of weather." She added the hidden lyrics to her tune. Only she knew them and would only sing them when she was by herself.

She came to the grassy field where they were staying. The sun was still bright and high in the sky. It would be noon soon enough.

She stopped singing and skipping as she entered the plain. She began jogging to Ah-Un, whom she could spot a mile a way.

"Good afternoon." She greeted and patted the dragon's heads.

It yawned as if greeting her too.

She smiled and looked around, she could see Jaken in the distance being attacked by a small swarm of bees. No doubt he had irritated their hive like lat night. And like the previous night he jumped into the small pond down the hill to escape their angry wrath. The toad was being a fool and forgot that the insects had waited for him to come up for air when he tried the first time. Now they would simply wait again then strike.

Rin sighed and giggled. Jaken entertained her more than anyone knew.

_I hope Master Jaken is okay. Those bees can be awful painful when they sting._

The wind blew a few strands of hair in her face. She shook it back and looked to see where the breeze was coming from. And almost like a sign from the heavens, her lord was standing there. He came closer in silence as always. He didn't need words, his essence gave off his feelings and thoughts every time he was near.

And luckily today he seemed to be in a pleasant mood.

"Lord Sesshomaru, good afternoon." She smiled.

He looked down at her, narrowing his eyes slightly when seeing the red staining her lips.

He stayed quiet and lost his concentrating expression. If the girl was harmed she'd tell him. Then he'd take care of the problem as always.

He walked past her and sat beneath the tree Ah-Un was laying beside. He tiredly leaned back, using his tail as a sort-of-pillow. He blinked a few times at the view of the field and only slightly glancing to see his young companion. Slowly the enchanting weather, the serene view, and his own exhaustion placed him in a deep peaceful sleep.

Rin smiled as she watched him in slumber. It was rare that she viewed this. He was usually back at nightfall when she was already in her own dream world. Then when she awoke he'd be gone or preparing to leave.

_He sleeps soundly._

She quietly tiptoed over and sat beside him. He continued his light breathing, his mouth dropping open a small bit. Perhaps he was dreaming of something.

She watched with amazement, it gave her such a good feeling inside. The breeze gently blowing his long silver hair, his beautiful eyes closed so gently, even his mouth being open made him look so fragile. He no longer looked angry or stressed. Just peaceful and innocent. Maybe the way he always wanted to be deep inside.

Rin's eyes glistened with passion. She never noticed just how handsome her lord was. How his face looked so close up. These feelings she felt were so different than anything she'd ever experienced.

She slowly crawled closer over him. She maneuvered her hand over his side and onto the grass, sliding herself up over his hips. She stood on her knees over him trying not to touch him. She then leaned forward and gently touched his sleeping face. Gliding her fingers over his magenta stripes and his cheek. He didn't even flinch.

_I want to. I shouldn't but I…_

She lightly held his shoulders and supported herself. Her face leaned in towards his as she had done earlier that day. But this time she felt no hesitation or holding back. She closed her eyes. Her angelic lips pressing gently against his. She felt as though heaven had just touched her.

She never wanted the feeling to end. And just when she thought it couldn't get better something strange happened. She felt like her lord's mouth had just pressed back against her own. But that was impossible, right? He wouldn't do that and even now she prayed he wouldn't find out what she did as he slept. Still it felt good and right. She held this magical moment for only a little longer before parting. She leaned back to see his face still sleeping soundly. A sigh escaped her before she climbed off and went on to other things.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Those wretched bees! How dare they sting me?" The toad rubbed his stinging welts. Again the insects had gotten him back for trying to take their beloved honey.

Bees: Two

Jaken: Zero

"Hmm?" He snapped out of his angered state when seeing his lord strapping up Ah-Un and preparing to leave.

"Ah! Lord Sesshomaru!" He ran up the hill to his savior and the dragon.

He looked down at the imp, "Bothering the bees?"

He blushed, "Oh my umm no my lord. I uh yes."

"Master Jaken you shouldn't pester them." Rin hopped up on the her pet's back.

"No one asked you silly girl." He huffed.

Sesshomaru tightened the reigns before climbing on behind Rin. She held the red roped firmly as he had shown her.

"My lord, why are we heading out so soon? I thought we were to remain here."

"A more secluded area isn't far. Come." He instructed as the dragon began walking.

"Oh but lord. You're lip is bleeding." He panicked.

The dog touched his lips gently. He looked at his fingers, they revealed a red substance on them. But his mouth tasted of familiar cherries.

Rin avoided eye contact and prayed he wouldn't notice her slouching down as if trying to hide.

"No matter." He said as they began trotting off, Jaken walking closely behind.

The duo on the dragon stayed quiet for only a few moments before the dog lord spoke.

"You lips look very pretty in red, Rin."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sweet. I love how this turned out.

Please review.


End file.
